


Cold

by anayrovi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Begging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anayrovi/pseuds/anayrovi
Summary: You just wanted the covers.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineijun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineijun/gifts).



With terrible haste, you snatch the covers over your body, closer and closer, until you could no longer pull, and the person beside you groaned in protest. Your eyes open, despite the much-noted headache that begins to throb throughout your head, blinking a few times to cast your exhaustion away. It was terrifyingly cold, more so than ever, and the snow clutches on the window panes, frost forming intricate patterns to decorate the eyes of this home. Your teeth are beginning to clatter, and now your only way to ever get warmth was the action of being engulfed by the covers.

You move to scan the time displayed on the alarm clock resting on the bedside table. It was 4 AM. You are not supposed to be up yet. You are supposed to sleep for an hour, but you turn to the person beside you. You did not want to hug or even touch him. You cannot let him, surely, after he 'accidentally' ate the boba tea you have been craving for the past few weeks.

The person beside you is the love of your life. Sure he is. You are not too ecstatic about calling him the love of your life now that he decides against giving you the covers. You have not even covered your whole body yet. It is still too cold, and you refuse any touch from him.

"Hey, let go, please," you try to beg for him to let go of the covers. You could never resort to begging for the covers nor anything for that matter unless you really desire it. And for now, you want nothing more than to sleep the Saturday morning away! Of course, he does not let up. He does not give you your beloved covers. Instead, he smirks, his eyes opening after a few moments.

"How about you beg for it?" he suggests, chuckling afterward. You want to retort back with an angry huff, wanting to say that it is barely even morning that he is already prancing around with an attitude like that. But instead, you hold your tongue, rolling your eyes as you turn away from him to nestle your body closer to the warm spots of the bed.

"I already did," you say.

"No. Not in the way I want you to."

"Then, how on earth am I going to-"

You shut your mouth at once as you feel his fingers touch the flesh of your clothed waist, then snaking to the front of your stomach. You shuffle away, "Get away from me. I'm still mad at you."

He relents and keeps his hands away. He thinks for a moment before you hear him heave a breath of realization, "Oh come on, I didn't know it was yours!"

"You're too loud. Keep it down. It's 4 in the morning."

"Really, babe, I swear. I thought it was a normal boba tea lying around, waiting to be devoured by me."

"Oh, wow, like you didn't know I was craving it for a few weeks now."

Despite being mad at him, you know he has the upper hand for having the majority of the sheets, so you have to think of ways to get it back. You cannot take it by sheer force either, it is barely even morning, and your limbs are still asleep. You cannot negotiate. You know he will make you beg for it instead. After a few minutes of thinking, you resort to his childish request.

"Please," you whisper, unwavering, yet teeth clattering together because of the wintry season.

"What was that?"

"Please, Yuuji, I'm cold. And I want warmth. I'll do anything, so please. Please. Please!"

"So you want warmth?" he smirks, sitting up and moving to hover over you, "what do you say we try a different type of warmth?"

You have no idea what he was talking about, and if you do, you do not like it even one tiny bit. It is too early for that, or for anything like that. The sun is still eating its breakfast before setting off for the day. And wasn't he already satisfied last night?

Now he hovers over you, eyes glinting with lustful malice, tongue peeking out to wet his lips, ghosting his fingers from your collarbone to your chest. You could not help but surrender when your head is filled with thoughts about last night when he went down on you with that pierced tongue of his. You had playfully asked him what having a pierced tongue felt like, but instead of kissing you like he normally does, he went to a different type of activity to satiate your thoughts and questions, and of course, your lust.

Perhaps, you aren't so tired anymore. You grab his arms, and he stops for his eyes to scan your face. You lean in, and then he hums in acknowledgment, sealing your lips with his, feeling his tongue, with the stud on the center of it, playing with yours. You groan, running your hands through his hair, to his collarbone, to his chest. From the bed, he removes his arms and sits up, straddling your waist, he undresses, and you catch sight of his toned upper body, a little bit tan, and enough sexiness to make you drool onto the bed.

After he is undressed, and so are you, he gets to work with pushing two fingers into your seeping, wet hole, smirking at you throughout. His fingers are divine. He always knows where to caress, where to be gentle, and where to go on hard. He never forces things or actions or any movements. It is all felt with genuine love and promise.

"Are you warmed enough yet, babe?" his carefully worded sentences press on the flesh of your thighs. 

"Q-quiet... _ah_! Baby, p-please more!!" you almost scream but hold back. Breaking the mood with loud screaming will not do unless it is from him. His moans are from heaven itself. Whenever you find him moaning and living underneath all of the pleasure, you explode in lust as well.

His fingers slide up and down, sensually and slowly, taking their time. He is waiting for you to break, for you to burst out that you want him, for you to shudder and surrender, and you do just that, "P-please, I want your cock in me, Yuuji."

"Oh babe, you don't have to tell me twice," he chuckles, removing his fingers from your needy hole, and replacing it with his cock. It penetrates your very core, and when he slowly thrusts in you, and sensually like he always does, you feel like you are in heaven.

He thrusts faster, hands roaming around and then settling on your waist, steadying himself as he rides you with vigor. The cold wind hits the sweat that sticks to your skin, and you emit a pleasant shiver. The ceiling blurs into a mash of brown and white, the constant pressure of lust on the bottom of your stomach too immaculate to ignore. The world spins around you, the constant vibrating of the room clouding your field of vision, and the palaces of your mind. You surrender to him, feeling more, _wanting_ more, you can never get enough of him. You may call it greed or love or whatever, the only thing that truly matters is the pleasure that rocks your body and mind to overdrive. 

He rubs your clit furiously with the pads of his index and middle finger, and you come undone, spilling your arousal around his cock, screaming his name as he rides it with you. Pants fill the room, as he keeps going, chasing the high that the release gifts. You almost start to pull away from him in overstimulation, until he suddenly stops and he spills his seed into you, collapsing onto you, the heat vibrating through your body as the room becomes clear again.

He grabs the covers and wraps them around both of you, "Are you still cold?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at humor and smut (again).
> 
> tumblr - @anayrovi


End file.
